


Is This What You Want?

by cinder1013



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, UST, rape language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard knows Ray better than Ray will admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying this out. I saw the first two episodes and I'm intrigued, but cautious. 
> 
> This is just a little thing. 
> 
> And Leo does use some inappropriate language that Ray calls him out on.

Ray grabbed Leonard’s arm as they strode down the corridor. “You shouldn’t restrict yourself like that. Bad guys can do good,” Ray insisted. “I mean, I know someone. He helped me once. He and his friends.” 

“You act like I want to do good.” He pushed Ray back against the wall. Hard. “You act like I want to be nice.” 

“You don’t?” 

“Not so much.” Leaning forward, plastering himself against Ray’s body, Leonard ground against him. “Not so much at all. In fact, I want to do very bad things to you.” Grabbing Ray’s hips, he pulled hard. 

“Uh ...” 

“You want this. You think you don’t? But I know you do. I can feel it.” 

“Wow for rape language.” 

“Fine.” Leonard stepped away, hands up. “If you’re sure.” 

“Of course I’m sure. You’re a criminal.” 

“That’s a strange criteria for picking a lover, although I can sort of understand. You know, I’ve always liked heroes. So pure, so good, so virginal. Pliable. I love teaching a lover. Molding them. I could teach you so much.” 

“You know, I’ve had sex before. Very good sex in fact. Many times. I have had multiple times of good sex.” 

“Not like you’d have with me. You’ve had vanilla sex,” Leonard teased. “Easy, soft sex. I’m offering you something hard and dirty. Something that will make you beg and scream.” 

“I don’t like dirty. I like clean. I like vanilla.” 

“Are you sure?” With that, Leonard swaggered away.


End file.
